


Did I Look Cool?

by guineagirl5



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Accidents, Drabble, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, i needed egobang fluff, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin gets a text from Barry that Dan flipped his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Look Cool?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr at grumpbutts.tumblr.com   
> I know this is really short, I wrote it in like 10 minutes I think. Usually my work is lengthy, but this is just a lil thing. Enjoy!

Arin raced into the emergency room, skidding to a halt next to Barry. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, he’s fine.” Barry soothed right away, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Danny’s roommate looked tired, eyes red-rimmed like he had cried when the other wasn’t there. 

“W-what happened?” Arin huffed, panting from rushing around. 

“It was a drunk driver, hit him into the median. The guardrails kept him from hurting anyone else, but Dan’s car rolled.” Barry sighed. “He’s stable, just a broken rib and some scratches, maybe a concussion.” He smiled slightly. “He’ll live, Arin.” 

The other bent over his knees, just taking a deep breath to calm his heart rate. “Fuck…” He murmured. “Where’s the doctor? Will the let me go see him?”

Barry nodded, leading the other the the nurses station to get access. They traveled to Dan’s room, where he laid patched up and pale. 

“Arin?” Dan croaked, smiling a little. “Were you worrying over me again?” He joked, taking the others hand when he approached. 

“Just a little, you fucking asshole…” Arin sighed, but grinned a little himself. “How you feeling?” 

“Like I got kicked in the gut a lot.” Dan groaned, squeezing Arin’s fingers in his own. “But I think one good thing came out of this.” He smirked. 

“What?” 

“I bet I looked fucking awesome.” 

Arin barked out a laugh. “Stupid dork.” He murmured, right before his lips met Dan’s.


End file.
